


Gay Photos

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Artist AU, Artist au by baffiet on tumblr, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Aaron helps Alex out with some photography but it leads to Gay





	Gay Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



Aaron rolled his eyes as Alex continued to pester him. He wanted Aaron to help him with his photography project. “Please Burr,” Alex pleaded “You know I hate photography! I suck at it!”.

“That doesn't mean I have to help you” Aaron said “Ask Thomas, he's great at photography”. Aaron started to walk away and bit back a groan when Alex got up and chased after him. “I hate Thomas” Alex pointed out as he stood in front of Aaron. “Not my problem.” Aaron said and turned around.

Alex's hand shot out and grabbed Aaron's wrist. Burr made the mistake of looking back and saw Alex making that stupid pouty face he always used to get what he wanted. Alex took another step forward and said “Pleeeaaase?”. Aaron sighed and said “Fine. I'm free on monday” and tried to walk away. He nearly screamed when Alex didn't let go. “Give me your number so I can text you the details!” He said with the brightest grin Aaron had ever seen as he held his phone out. Aaron took it and put his number in. “Now will you finally let me leave?” Aaron said. Alex nodded with a smile and let go of his hand. Aaron walked away, heading to his next class and already dreading monday.

 

As Aaron laid in bed that night listening to music he felt his phone buzz. He looked at the text.

-Hey Burr! It's Alex!-

-What do you want Alex?-

-Wow. Rude. I just wanted to talk about the project, I was thinking I could do a black and white with you on a fake cloud coupled with a sky background-

-Sky theme and black and white? Really? If you want black and white sky just take a black and white picture of the sky.-

-1 You already promised 2 you know I love skies 3 I want a model and 4 maybe I just wanna spend time with you-

Aaron felt his face heat up and something in his chest flutter at the last comment

-1 I'm just saying 2 You don't love them you're obsessed 3 There are other people 4 You could always just ask me to hang out  
5 It sounds kind of stupid but I'll do it and we can use Thomas’ studio and 6 Goodnight-

-1 Well I was just saying too 2 you're obsessed with flower crowns 3 everyone else was busy 4 maybe I will 5 good we'll take it there (but make sure Thomas isn't there) and 6 night Burr-

Aaron shut his phone off and plugged it in. He yawned as he laid back down, he quickly fell asleep.

\------------------------------

Monday quickly rolled around and left Aaron waiting for Alex at the studio. He remembered what Thomas had said when he asked if he could use it.  
(Why do you want to use it? Thomas asked. Aaron fidgeted and slowly said “I promised Alex I'd help him with his project”. Thomas wiggled his eyebrows and said “Sure but make sure not to make too big of a mess~” Aaron scowled as he felt his face heat up)

Aaron looked up, about to text Alex, when he heard Alex call his name. Aaron nodded when Alex asked if he was ready and they headed in. Aaron helped Alex set up the background. He paused when he saw something, “Why” Aaron hesitantly started “Do you have a cushion with giant cotton balls glued to it?”. “Oh!” Alex exclaimed and shot up “That's the cushion you'll be sitting on! The cotton balls are supposed it make it look like a cloud”. Aaron supposed it looked like a cloud.

Eventually everything had been set up and the end result was Aaron, decked in all white with a halo and wings (Alex had declined to inform him before monday that he had to wear those), kneeling on the cushion facing sideways from the camera. Alex took a couple shots then had him face the camera. That part was harder since it meant he had to try not to look at Alex, (he looked adorable while concentrating) which shouldn't be so hard. 

Little did Aaron know that Alex was very aware of his staring and was wondering why he was. Did he have something on his face? He finally understood why when he noticed Aaron had been mainly staring at his lips and eyes. Alex quickly formed a plan and told Aaron to close his eyes and tilt his head upward. Aaron raised an eyebrow but did so, it was at this point that Alex promptly forgot to turn off the timer and walked forward. Aaron gasped as he felt Alex kiss him gently. When Alex started to pull away, likely because he thought he had made a mistake, Aaron leaned forward and hummed. They both jumped back when they heard the ‘click’ of the camera taking a picture. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Alex finished taking pictures soon after. They quickly packed everything back up and parted ways.

Alex got a text from Aaron that night while choosing which photos to use in the project.

-You're going to delete that picture right?-

Alex copies it to his computer and deletes it off of Thomas’ camera.

-Of course-

He keeps the picture

**Author's Note:**

> (If ur confused by my gifting it to Badromantics but saying the au belongs to baffiet it's cause baffiet is Badromantics art sideblog)


End file.
